


【堂良】只要平凡（带车完整版）

by mengxi2333



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi2333/pseuds/mengxi2333
Summary: ·政治指导员堂×急诊室医生良·低俗语言预警





	【堂良】只要平凡（带车完整版）

**Author's Note:**

> ·政治指导员堂×急诊室医生良  
·低俗语言预警

1.

「抢劫啊——」

女性尖锐嗓音划破了清早的街道，拥挤不堪的人群被衣衫褴褛仓皇逃窜的人撞的分散，紧接着是短发男子借着还未合拢的人群如矫捷的豹窜出来。

「真晦气」

捂着胳膊，孟鹤堂和迟来关怀的警察打了个照面，交谈几句省了警局半日游，打了车往最近多市中心医院去了。

顺道还记得把外套脱下来包裹住上伤口，省去了司机洗车钱。

「小伙子身手蛮好的嘛，练过？」

「嗯，练过」

练过负重越野，也练过野外生存，还有打靶狙击，练过再多有什么用，不还是阴沟翻船伤在小毛贼手里，说出去都丢人，孟鹤堂觉得这件事应该是他人生中的一个败笔，至少目前是这样。

「小姐麻烦挂个号」

面对白衣天使孟鹤堂突然有些语塞，不知道该如何称呼这年轻漂亮的女子。

「…哪伤了？」

小护士也是太久没见过这样称呼的人，尴尬两秒，看着一脸正气的孟鹤堂并没有发现任何恶意。

「手臂，刀伤」

「好的，先去缴费，然后拿着单子去一号诊室，额，还有我是护士，不是小姐」

「…好的，谢谢你了护士小姐」

「……」

拿了单子孟鹤堂抬着受伤的手，指尖有些微微发凉，想起学过的急救知识，也不敢耽误，迈着大步直奔一号诊室。

到了门口才发现诊室门从里反锁，孟鹤堂并打不开，能拍几下才听见里面几近愤怒的嘶吼，紧接着门被打开，一头毛茸茸卷发的男医生打开门，紧接着是十几岁的女孩子和三十岁出头的妇人从帘子后走出来。

「催什么催，没叫到号着急什么！」

「那周医生我们先走了」

妇人背起女孩时孟鹤堂才借着特殊角度看清楚女孩腿上缠着的绷带，意会到自己刚刚的毛躁，刚想开口道歉，反倒是男医生先开了道歉的口。

「抱歉刚刚有些着急，先坐吧，什么情况」

这下倒是弄的孟鹤堂有些不好意思，伸出手拿下已经被献血沾湿的外套，从手肘到手腕处长长的刀口格外吓人。

医生也明白为何刚刚这人如此着急，赶紧叫来护士准备缝合。

准备间隙，又为孟鹤堂检查起有没有额外的损伤，敬业又认真丝毫不似刚刚那般暴躁跳脚的样子。

看了医生的孟鹤堂也不似刚刚那么着急，反而有了空闲的时间，下意识的去观察四周的环境。

首先看到的就是别在白净医师袍上的名牌和工号，周九良——880426，急诊室外科。

顺带着又迅速环顾了四周，可以看到角落铁皮柜里露出一角的卡其色风衣，桌上喝了一半的红茶以及被压在医书下的膏药。

「会打个局麻，然后缝合，麻药过了之后会有点疼」

周九良说着话就已经开始动手了，熟练的准备好麻药，轻轻抬起孟鹤堂受伤的胳膊，许久不曾有过的肢体接触让孟鹤堂绷紧了手臂。

「你是当兵的吧」

「你怎么知道？」

孟鹤堂没觉得自己表现的很明显，有了隐隐的好奇。

「能有这种肌肉的除了练武术和舞蹈的，就是当兵的了，看你能坚持这么久十有八九就是当兵的」

「…哦」

伴随着哦字，麻药已经扎进了皮肤冷冷的液体缓缓蔓延开来。

「我给你缝的好看点，就算留疤也是个好看的疤」

医生自顾自的絮叨，手上却一下没停，一针接着一针密密缝合起开口的伤，藏起裸露的肌理，孟鹤堂竟有些恍惚，觉得这人不像是俗世的医者更像是天上的天使。

「好了，我给你写医嘱，顺便给开来点消炎药和止疼药」

「谢谢您，医生」

硬里硬气的感谢，让小医生微笑不断，刷刷点点写下医嘱，又叫来小护士陪同孟鹤堂一起去取药，直看到人离开诊室，才叫来下一位就诊者。

2.

周九良也没有将太多精力放在每一个救治过的患者身上，秉承着认真看好每一个的态度，一直以来他也可以拍着胸脯说自己问心无愧了。

好不容易晚上的夜班不归自己，也没有老妈安排的相亲活动，周九良下了班早早回家。

泡了碗泡面准备看了综艺放松放松才发现忘了交电视费，只有中央一台和本地的地方电视愿意免费提供节目。

百无聊赖之间看到了熟悉的面孔，不是别人正是下午来缝合的那个当兵的。

看了会才发现这人年纪轻轻就当上了指导员，这次还因为见义勇为受了伤，不由得让周九良唏嘘起来。

幸亏我给缝的好看，起码之后他的勋功章还有我的十分之一。

小医生难得的自得起来，吞咽完香辣泡面刷了牙躺在床上享受难得的休息。

可是孟鹤堂没那么好过了，着急赶回驻地的他没吃上晚饭，又因为周九良的医嘱被忌口了许多，眼看着搭档的连长把炊事班给自己做的小炒肉吃了个干净，脾气也没地发。

大晚上被伤口疼的睡不着，大半夜找连长聊工作问题，接连着蝴蝶效应，连长半夜吹了紧急熄灯号，喊醒一帮睡的着着的新兵蛋子起来负重跑，直到文书送来止疼药和凉白开，孟鹤堂才放过双眼通红的连长，连带着停止了对新兵的折磨放他们回去继续睡觉。

也在于身体健康，孟鹤堂老觉得伤口发痒，总是背地里偷偷挠，生怕让别人看了堂堂指导员这么不自控。

「你啥时候拆线」

嚼着大白馒头，连长问着孟鹤堂，最近训练加急，虽说孟鹤堂不必要去训练场，可是指导员就是定海针不去总是让人心浮动，所以这些天不光连长催，甚至连着一些青瓜皮新兵都动不动来骚扰他。

「别催，我明天去卫生队看看」

「别去卫生队，他们队长和护士长明天下连队检查，就留了几个小姑娘在，我劝你还是去市医院看」

「…行」

3.

这次再来，孟鹤堂熟练的挂号然后直奔诊疗室，发现竟然也是熟人。

「周医生？」

被叫到的周九良刚送走一个耗尽心力的孩子，现在被成年男人沙哑的嗓一叫颇有一种神游的错觉。

「啊？」

等孟鹤堂穿着一身常服板正坐在周九良面前时，浅草绿色的衬衫，打着板正的领结，不带褶的正装外套和身体严丝合缝，这是军人的形象。

周九良这才从茫茫脑海中找到属于孟鹤堂的记忆。

「哦哦，我想起来了，你是上次来缝针的那个」

「嗯，对还是我，我今天来看看能不能拆线了」

翻了翻工作日记，周九良推算了日期发现离建议的拆线还有一周多的时间，有些为难。

「我给你剪个小口看看成不，要是不行你还是要听我的，等一周之后再拆」

「行」

拆开了周九良也不得不惊叹军人就是不一样，只剩下了一些泛红的刀痕和整齐的缝针痕迹。

「你们都怎么生活的，恢复的也太好了吧」

「那可以拆了吧」

「嗯，可以，我让她们准备一下」

等护士准备东西间隙，孟鹤堂眼尖看到了周九良桌边的热带病学³厚厚的书。

现在医生要学这么多，孟鹤堂默默感叹到。

「对了，你缝针那天我还在电视上看到你，你不像战斗力那么强的人啊」

「比一般人还是好一点的」

孟鹤堂还是不会开玩笑，话直愣愣的说给周九良听，竟然也有一些尴尬的意味，可是满脸真诚却真的让人讨厌不起来。

「你真真实」

等孟鹤堂离开，主任却主动找上门。周九良向来不喜欢这个秃头主任，可他想参加无国界¹还需要他的给自己写证明，换句话那就是周九良有求于他，所以什么脏活累活主任第一个想到的人必定是周九良。

「小周啊，咱们这个月底有一个军民共建活动，你代表咱们科室去吧，给他们做做常规检查，然后和他们的负责人沟通沟通，回来写个报告。我和你说这是好事，我就找你办。」

这算是好事？要是好事你为什么不自己去？这话也就在肚子里念一念，周九良没打算说出来。

「到时候主任你把安排和要求发给我就行，我准时去。」

「指导员回来啦！」

「嗯，回来了，怎么了」

新兵很喜欢这个面善的指导员，可老兵反倒离的远远的，熟悉孟鹤堂的人都明白，这人里子里是个狠角色。不光对别人狠要求，对自己更是狠。

不然也不可能这么年轻就当上指导员，其实除了指导员这个身份，更让人崇拜的是孟鹤堂曾参加过特殊部队的选拔，只因最后受了伤退了下来。

「听说月底有军民共建活动？」

「你小子打哪听说的消息」

刚拆了线，孟鹤堂还记得周九良的叮嘱，忍住了抬手的冲动。

「听连长说的啊」

「真的，还不抓紧去训练，等到时候丢脸？」

「那连长你抓紧去休息啊，我们去训练了」

4.

等军民共建活动真正开始时，背着背包穿着白大褂从大巴上下来的周九良和穿着笔挺军装的孟鹤堂对视时，缘分就是那么有趣。

「你好，我叫孟鹤堂，周医生原来是你来啊」

「我应该猜到会遇到你的」

「……」

说是军民共建，其实也就是军单方面给民展示一下让人安心的力量。

不过周九良不同，在孟鹤堂带领下吃过午饭后他就没走出连队一步，从屋里排队直愣愣排到三十米开外的训练场，都是等着周九良做检查的新兵蛋子。

「平时也没见你往卫生队跑的勤快，怎么这次这么积极」

孟鹤堂捉着一个新兵问着。

「指导员你不知道，这个医生比卫生队小护士温柔，扎针也不疼，而且知道的还多」

「有点出息啊，别瞎说话，给你们的哪个不是最好的」

其实孟鹤堂也知道卫生队那几个女兵被男兵宠的上了天，脾气自然没有周九良好。

周九良从没觉得军人怎么这么多小毛病，从眼睛发痒到手指头疼，有没有小毛病都要来找他问问，光装发烧的就不下十个，不是都说军人一身正气吗，怎么这些就这么不一样了。

其实周九良哪里明白其中的差距，来之前他也就见过孟鹤堂这么一个军人，再说指导员又怎么和普通新兵比，差距之大让周九良不禁咋舌。

「行了都回去，让周医生休息休息」

孟鹤堂也不忍心让别人觉得自己带的兵没见过世面，赶人出了连部，给周九良有了一些喘息的机会。

「周医生要不要跟我四处转转？」

「行，坐了下午了，腰都疼了」

周九良下意识起身，双手叉腰顶着脊椎往前送去，只想听见一声骨头咔咔作响的清脆，可偏偏位置不对就是听不见最后一声，急的脸红，孟鹤堂看不下去了，抬手抵着腰窝帮了一把。

这下腰是响了，反倒是周九良像猫一样敏感的跳了老远，红着脸捂着腰窝不肯说话。

说是转转，可周九良还是被躲藏在路上的新兵抓了个正着，孟鹤堂也不好在外人面前对手下的兵蛋子发火，只得等周九良一一解答完，才能带着他继续往前走。

「周医生周医生！」

不知从哪里冒出来的新兵又拦住了周九良的去路。孟鹤堂实在忍不住，挡在两人之间斥责到

「还训不训练了！」

「指导员你先别生气，我就想让周医生帮我看看我这满脸痘怎么回事，她们卫生队不会治这个，我现在也没机会去外面医院看」

周九良也明白孟鹤堂情绪不是很好，不过他来不是为了挑起他们关系不和的，赶忙上前打圆场

「没事没事，我看看，估计就是年轻人火气大，冲的」

「喏，你看，你这个明显就是内分泌紊乱，不是病理性的，平时多吃清淡的，可以去卫生队让她们给你开一些败火的药吃吃，说到底就是年轻人火气大，等结了婚之后就好了」

「为啥啊」

小战士和孟鹤堂都很好奇，周九良也没有任何遮掩大大方方的告诉

「同房之后，那啥不憋着，这个火自然就泄了」

说罢周九良才反应过来自己是在哪里，赶忙收了嘴。小战士也是涨红了脸道了谢小跑着离开。反倒是孟鹤堂笑的坦荡，拍拍周九良继续带他往前走。

「没想到周医生这么敢说」

「你就别开我的玩笑了」

周九良也实在是不好意思，毕竟都是男人，那话说出来暗示太明显。

「那周医生不起痘是因为有老婆了？」

「谁要我这个穷医生，倒是你没有老婆也该有女朋友吧」

「没有机会」

「那你没痘是不是自己经常…」

话没说完，周九良在孟鹤堂满是玩味的眼神中闭了嘴。

得意过头了，周九良默默告诫自己，不敢去看走在身边的男人。

5.

「指导员地方上叫我们去协助，我去准备一下，你呆连部」

地方和驻扎部队互相协助解决案子是常有的事，但是一般情况都不容乐观，常常是恶性案件，见血是常有的事情，孟鹤堂也猛然紧张起来。

「什么事情」

「目前的消息是逃犯挟持人质，手上自己改造的老式手枪」

「激情犯罪？我还是和你一起去吧，人多好商量」

孟鹤堂起身瞬间，带落了放在手边的陶瓷杯，炸裂的碎片迸溅一地，孟鹤堂没有来的心慌。

坐在副驾驶，孟鹤堂只觉得这路眼熟，是他前几次去缝针的市中心医院，心里是越发的慌。

原本接手的负责人看到孟鹤堂等人的到来，赶忙拿着一切资料上前紧锣密鼓的协商。

孟鹤堂间隙只听见小护士谈及起什么周医生年纪轻轻的话题，可太过紧张的局面有让他无法分心其他。

弄清楚情况不过是逃犯来看病，没料到遇到了警察，惊慌之间抓了帮自己看病的医生，目前最大的威胁是来自那把自制的老式手枪。

不清楚是何种口径也不知是不是常规枪支，甚至不清楚是真是假，一切的未知因素都让在场的人心悬在心口，憋着一口气，难受的要命。

而更让孟鹤堂觉得要命的是，被挟持的人质不是别人，正是他认识的周九良。

孽缘，孟鹤堂这么评价到。

好不容易等到谈判专家赶到，几方协商之后由谈判专家为头阵，孟鹤堂为辅助，之后是连长带队，最后地方负责，先进行劝说再采取措施强攻。

只可惜打头阵的谈判专家首先败下阵来，孟鹤堂灵机一动，询问了大概的谈判流程，穿上防弹衣藏好武器，单枪匹马进入空无一人的急诊大厅，终于在洗手间的角落里看到了不似人形的逃犯，和满头大汗的周九良。

周九良被按跪在漫水的瓷砖上，白大褂已经被浸湿大半，看到是孟鹤堂来了，眼里闪过一丝惊喜，可转瞬又是满目的悲伤和绝望。

「滚！都给我滚！」

逃犯受不了孟鹤堂的沉默，更受不住那迷彩的作战服，军人天生的压迫感让他已经到了崩溃的边缘。

「冷静！冷静！」

孟鹤堂抬手示意自己并无武器，态度极其诚恳，只为得获取逃犯的信任，等逃犯冷静下来，再逐步施压，只要逃犯又一刻的松懈，准备好的狙击手就可以一枪解决他的性命。

「滚！你别过来！再过来我就轰烂他的脑袋！」

周九良的发被逃犯满是汗水的手抓紧，强迫着他抬头，漆黑冰冷的枪口狠狠抵上他的太阳穴，只要他轻扣扳机，周九良就一命呜呼。

「好好好，我不过去不过去」

不敢有任何动作，孟鹤堂弯着腰等着时机，不知过了多久，周九良才觉得头皮的紧皱感消失了。

感觉到逃犯泄气的不仅周九良一个人，一直在观察的孟鹤堂也发现了。

低声说出了自己的要求。

「你把枪先放下，一切的条件都好说，你要是在这样坚持下去，结果是怎样的谁都不敢把握」

「闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！你不要说话！你们都不是什么好东西！闭嘴！」

「冷静，你先冷静」

看着逃犯并没有想要伤害周九良的意思，孟鹤堂觉得是个机会，继续说道

「想清楚后果，现在回头还有机会，不要做错误的决定」

「如果你有冤情有机会说清楚，但是现在这个决定是你放弃机会的开始」

「滚！你知道什么！我老婆被他们搞成那样，结果呢！结果是什么！我过得生不如死，你们也别想好好过！」

明显的情绪暴露，孟鹤堂知道机会到了，霎时间冲到两人面前，在逃犯准备扣动扳机的瞬间，一把推倒周九良，而自己一个抬手格开握枪的手臂。

射出的散蛋打落了墙壁的瓷砖和头顶的灯罩，碎成千万片炸在三人周围。而等待机会的狙击手听到枪声后找准空隙冷静开枪，伴随着灯罩落地的还有肉体倒地的声音。

血流了一地，可周九良什么都没有看见，因为孟鹤堂推开他时，右手死死的捂住了他的双眼，一丝光亮都透不过来，他只听见了一声枪响和尸体倒地的声音。

可是他无论如何巴拉眼前的手，都无法获得光明，心跳的飞起，他担心孟鹤堂有没有事情。

好在一声离自己很近的低音慢慢说道

「别动，等会我带你走，有血别看」

「嗯」

男人的手紧紧握住周九良的手臂，用力将他从冰冷的地面带起，因为跪的时间太久，周九良完全站立不住，半依在男人的左肩，挣扎着想要站好，可下一秒身体腾空而起，发冷僵硬的身体被牢牢的圈进由炽热胸膛，坚硬手臂组成的保护圈中。

周九良竟有些想要落泪的冲动，那是大难不死后的一种窃喜，也是被保护的一种欣慰。

男人身上的味道很好闻，作战服是男人走前刚从晾衣绳上取下的，带着阳光暖暖的味道，抬手搂住男人的脖子，凑到孟鹤堂露出的一小片皮肤上，一个近似擦过的吻，快速的落下，一切的一切自然却又不平凡，男人低下头亲吻在毛茸茸的发上

「我带你回家」

「嗯」

6.

孟鹤堂并没有和大部队一起回去，反而是借了一辆车专门送周九良回家。

顺道在车上换下湿淋淋的作战服，穿上了周九良之前见过的常服。

优雅又有力，军靴包裹住双脚，霸道又不失男子气概，周九良看的有些眼直，红着脸转过头假模假样的去看窗外飞驰的街景。

周九良暂住在新的公寓里，一切东西从简，甚至连个喝水的杯子都没有。

端着吃饭碗出来的周九良有些不好意思，可孟鹤堂也不在意，接过几口饮下，颇有梁山好汉怒饮好酒的架势。

光面军靴包裹住的双脚踩在周九良平时坐的地上，双腿分开，大马金刀的那么坐着，颇有一种征服者的意味。

孟鹤堂抬眼看了一眼站在一边的周九良，而周九良也低着头宛若被等待审视的犯人，双目相及时，一切都变的格外不同。

喝水的碗被随意放在茶几上，男人扯着周九良软绵绵的手臂与他接吻，在唇齿间低声让周九良张开，后又用湿淋淋的舌头舔舐过红艳艳的唇，黏糊糊的吻让周九良有些失神，胯下的东西也迅速涨了起来，弓着腰怕暴露，却被眼尖的男人一把搂住腰带向自己，两个剑拔弩张的物件隔着衣物碰撞到一起，周九良发出了一身低浅的呻吟。

本就是热气方刚的男子，又因为前几十分钟的死里逃生，肾上腺素迟迟不落，听着这声更是催发着荷尔蒙无法自持的宣泄，孟鹤堂双眼有些微微发红，咬嗜着口中柔软多汁的唇舌，夺取周九良全部的空气，瘫软在自己怀里。

「可以吗」

沙哑的声音像是一针麻醉剂，听得周九良没有思考的余地，点点头后又觉得害羞偏过头不去看紧盯着自己的人。

一切都是那么的顺利，周九良被扒的一干二净丢在沙发上，可孟鹤堂就没有那么顺利了，完美的军装和军靴成了他的禁锢，满头汗的和这样搏斗。

周九良却抬手按住他要接扣子的手，

「没事，就这样做吧」

没有过多的挣扎，男人仅解开了裤子，反倒有了一些吃人的着急样子。

这般模样，周九良竟嗤嗤笑了起来，全然不知自己处境的危险，光裸着坐在沙发上任男人审视。

一把推倒还在笑的人，低头继续亲吻，肌肤和硬挺布料相互磨蹭，柔软脆弱的乳尖蹭上粗糙的布料，让周九良有些发抖，可又逃不开，只能紧紧抓住眼前的一抹深绿色，在男人耳边艰难吐息。

身后隐秘的部分被男人用手指玩弄，可男人注定不是女人，干涩又疼痛。

抬手哆哆嗦嗦指了指放在茶几下的甘油，男人意会伸手抄起挤了很多在手掌中，也未等到化水冷冷的就贴上了紧缩的部分，周九良被冰到缩着身体想要躲开，却被男人狠狠按在沙发上动弹不得。

冰冷的啫喱因为体温渐渐化水钻进体内，紧接着是男人的手指，开疆破土一般直接到底，没有一丝怜悯，周九良有些气短，想抬头质问，却发现孟鹤堂已是满头大汗的而顶着内裤的物件也已是忍耐许久。

心里某处猛然柔软，眼睛有些酸疼，拉扯着衣袖，周九良低声说

「在等一会就进来吧」

「好」

老老实实接受男人的指奸，时不时触碰到不可言说的地方，周九良总是不可控的颤抖，然后一声勾人的呻吟，不知这样多少次，孟鹤堂终于抽出了湿漉漉的手指，在周九良身上画下一片又一片的图案。

这样的亵玩让周九良无法正视他，只能偏着头不去看，可乳尖被玩弄时又不得不瞪着眼睛去怒斥玩心不减的人。

「你可真好看」

从未有人这般夸赞过周九良，孟鹤堂是人生头一位，可这不像是谬赞，更像是真实的诉说，军人不撒谎，孟鹤堂亦是如此，周九良也信任于他。

张开双腿圈上男人瘦却有力的腰，无言的用湿漉漉的部分去磨蹭男人硬挺不堪的巨物，是无声的勾引，也是纯真的表态。

没有脱下衣物，仅仅是放出了禁锢许久的性器，蓬勃的架势让周九良来不及思考自己能否承受住，就已经被男人拉着跌坐在男人大腿上，而炽热的物件被放置在股沟处，分泌的粘湿液体蹭在了周九良的屁股上，而从体内流出的甘油则是粘到了男人的军裤上，打湿一片，颜色有些发暗，看的周九良有些不好意思。

男人没有着急进入，反而玩弄起周九良扁平的胸，对这挺立的乳尖揉捏搓弄，让它不断变大变的红艳，直到周九良感受到莫名的快感，咬着下唇叫他别玩了才收手。

抬起肉感十足的屁股，自下而上的进入让周九良害怕，可男人坚硬的手臂却又让他安心。

巨大的头部艰难的破开一个小口，粗壮的柱身紧随其后，当周九良感觉到了极限时，孟鹤堂却说

「别着急，还有一半没进去」

周九良就已经有些崩溃了，生理性的泪滑落脸颊，哭着说道

「你全进来吧」

这般臣服的样子，让所有男人都会忍受不住，更何况控制欲十足的孟鹤堂。

握住腰狠狠按下，忽略带痛的惊呼和一声长长的叹息，终于他全部占有了周九良。

没有立刻就开始操弄他，反而是低头与他接吻，吻去眼角的泪和唇下的痣，又在脖颈间留下层层叠叠的紫红印记，直到周九良自己忍耐不住轻微扭动屁股时，孟鹤堂才配合着他挺起腰身，让性器往里多送入几分。

「嗯哈…太…太深了…」

破碎不堪的呻吟，无力却极度勾引人。

孟鹤堂收回周九良的主动权，握住腰上下顶动，无数柔软湿滑热烫的肉像是会吮吸的小嘴，让孟鹤堂有些失控，凑到红红的耳边吐出一些下流的话。

「你吸的好紧，是想把我吸出来还是说你就是这般下流，嗯？九良」

「别…别说啊…」

男人故意顶撞着前列腺，浑身陡然发软，说不尽的酸胀感席卷全身，紧接着又是如同万千虫蚁啃噬一般，又麻又痒，让周九良猛喘粗气，无力反驳男人。

「怎么了，你说啊，怎么不说了」

捏着屁股，将圆润的肉捏成各种色情的形态，咬嗜着乳尖，周九良觉得自己已经成了孟鹤堂手中的玩具。

「哈嗯…嗯啊……慢…慢点…太……啊」

完全不成句的呻吟磕磕绊绊的没有说完，周九良被按在沙发上，而男人却在身后努力操弄，非要操到周九良的前列腺

「为什么要慢？你这里不是这么说的，九良，医生要说实话的」

孟鹤堂觉得自己这辈子的浑话都在这里，在周九良身上说了个干净。

「别夹那么紧，放松」

「九良你知道吗，只要我操到这，你就会缩一下，难道这是你什么特殊的地方吗？」

「你是水做的吗，怎么这么多水，我衬衫都被你打湿了」

「你怎么这么含羞啊，像个大姑娘似的」

「周九良，我真想就这么把你关起来了，关在我的办公室，让你光着跪在面前给我口，要我上你」

「怎么，你喜欢这样的？那你要我把你捆起来吗，不让你看，吊起来，只有这里可以碰」

「你说，我射进去你会怀孕吗？」

终于不堪孟鹤堂骚扰调戏的周九良神智不清的射了出来，白透的液体射在了布艺沙发上，说不尽的淫靡和下流。

孟鹤堂抬头看了眼时间，发现早已入夜，咬着牙操弄了百十来下抽出性器，借着周九良的手打了出来，落在了周九良胸口和性器上，下巴上也溅到了一些，活像被丢弃的破布娃娃。

孟鹤堂附身想要把人报进怀里好好安抚，反倒是通信器响个不停。

「怎么了？」

「指导员你抓紧回来，上面有任务安排」

周九良还没反应过来，孟鹤堂随手从卫生间抽了一条毛巾给他擦身上的精液，又在嘴角亲了亲，留下一张纸条

「这上面是我的手机号，你可以尝试给我打，九良听话，我这次没办法陪你，下次一定补上。」

「…知道了，你抓紧去吧」

「嗯，你好好休息，记得给我打电话」

「明白，你也是，一定要注意安全」

半起身搂住男人，周九良现在想要恳求男人一定要安全回来，他的心脏没有那么大，他怕他会承受不住。

「我爱你」

说着缠绵的情感，可他还是人民力量中的一员，终将不得为周九良一人所有，他多希望自己可以跟着去。

7.

之后日子过的很快，周九良被医院强制安排了休假，他也没有闲着，读完了热带病学的书，周九良打给了秃头主任，终于在一众人的施压下，主任终于愿意给周九良开了证明，证明他已工作满两年。

证明是直接寄到家里的，周九良其实觉得自己没必要那么着急，可是孟鹤堂留下的电话根本打不通，无论何时打都是已关机的提示，他想去找人问问，却根本不知道他所属的分支，他就像是一个梦，让周九良想忘却又忘不掉，纠纠缠缠许久周九良干脆狠心放下一切去做自己想做的事情。

行李本就不多，打包到香港²时已经是深冬，可在这个繁华城市似乎已经没有了四季。

流程走的很快，组织上对于这个面相和善的年轻人很满意，不到一个月周九良就通过了无国界医生的考核。

当他跟着各种肤色的人种坐着飞机离开时，祖国不断的变小，最终消失在视线中，周九良才觉得之前自己只是千万人中的一个，可就在这千万人中他遇到了千百年来唯一的孟鹤堂。

无国界的工作不难，没有在医院里的疑难杂症，更多的是皮外伤和妇科疾病，甚至连生孩子难产的都很少，因为难产的在来的路上就已经坚持不住了，他们能做的只有剖开孕妇涨大的肚子，取出一胎成型的死婴。

似乎死亡在这里才是基调，而活着才是死神给予的恩赐。

中国从建国初期平均寿命的35到如今的70，其中的增长不仅仅是医疗的发展，更是国家的安定，也是万千从军青年努力的结果。

他在这里遇到的中国人不多，可是中国的军人却数不胜数，他们多是二十岁出头的年轻人，由年龄稍长一些的人带着，奔波在各处，保护一方人民的性命。

周九良记得很清楚，一个失去双腿的年轻士兵问周九良中国现在怎么样了，周九良说不出话，那个士兵笑着说自己已经好久没和父母联系了，也不清楚他们现在过的怎么样了。

周九良只能和他细说着最近又出台的几个政策，告诉他医疗保险的改革。

呆的越久，周九良越发思念那个留下一张纸条的男人。

「Dr Chow Un groupe de militaires chinois est venu à l’extérieur, pouvez-vous y aller」⁴

（周医生，外面来了一批中国军人你可以来看一下吗？）

「Ok, je vais y aller」

（好的，我这就去）

我跨过了祖国大地，来到这个战火纷飞的国家，而你一声不响的离开又出现在我面前。

孟鹤堂扶着浑身是血的战士躺在洁白的病床上，看到周九良时也是呆愣住。

而周九良却颤着唇说

「催什么催，什么问题」

而孟鹤堂也是不自知的回答道

「刀伤，需要缝合，麻烦缝的好看一些」

————————————————

［1］无国界医生：无国界医生（法文名称：Médecins Sans Frontières；缩写是MSF，英文名称：Doctors Without Borders）是一个非牟利团体(NPO)。1999年诺贝尔和平奖的得主。 无国界医生于1971年12月20日在巴黎成立，最初的成员皆为深信世界人类都有获得医疗权利的法国医生和记者。但目前成员已遍及全世界，每年有3000多位救援人员和全球3万多名来自项目所在地的当地员工在超过70个国家中服务，是全球最大的独立医疗救援组织之一，在全球各地设有21个办事处，而五个主要的行动中心则都位于欧洲，分别是巴黎、布鲁塞尔、阿姆斯特丹、巴塞罗那和日内瓦。

［2］香港：无国界医生组织全球21个办事处中的一个，也是中国唯一的无国界医生组织办事处。

［3］热带病学：无国界医生申请条件之一，需要修读热带病学课程，医疗专业的志愿人员如没有接受热带病学训练，或缺乏有关的工作经验，需于出发前修读热带病学课程。

［4］法语：无国界组织医生来自世界各地，法语具有特殊性，不会在交流中产生异义，多用于国际场合。


End file.
